This invention relates to an air mass flow controller valve in general, and more particularly to an air mass flow controller valve for fuel cells containing several flow passages, each controlled independently by an associated electromechanical actuating device.
It is believed that a fuel cell consists of two electrodes sandwiched around an electrolyte. It is believed that oxygen, from air, passes over one electrode and hydrogen, from one or more storage device, passes over the other electrode, that, in a chemical reaction, generates electricity, water and heat.
The electricity generated by a fuel cell is believed to be regulated at least in part by the amount of air or oxygen delivered to the fuel cell. Where the fuel cell includes a plurality of fuel cell units, it is believed that there is a need to accurately regulate the amount of air or oxygen delivered to each fuel cell unit.
The present invention provides an air mass flow controller valve for fuel cells. The airmass flow controller valve can be used to deliver a desired amount of air or any other gases to fuel cells. The flow controller valve includes an inlet disposed along a first axis. At least two channels are in communication with the inlet and are disposed along a second axis. At least one air mass sensor is disposed proximate to one channel of the at least two channels. A seat portion is disposed between the channel of the at least two channels. The flow controller valve also includes at least two closure members. One of the at least two closure members is disposed proximate one channel of the at least two channels. The other of the at least two closure members is disposed proximate the other channel of the at least two channels. Each closure member can be moved to a plurality of positions. Preferably, the plurality of positions includes a first position and a second position. The first position permits air flow between each channel and the inlet. The second position prevents communication between one channel of the at least two channels and the inlet. At least two actuators are coupled to a respective one of the at least two closure members. The at least two actuators are responsive to one of the air mass sensors disposed in each channel of the at least two channels to move a respective one of the at least two closure members between the first position and the second position.
The present invention also provides a method of distributing metered airflow from an inlet to a plurality of channels in a fuel cell. Each channel of the plurality of channels is provided with an air mass flow sensor and a plurality of closure members. Each closure member is contiguous to a seat portion and is disposed in a respective channel of the plurality of channels. Each closure member is movable by an actuator between a first position to permit flow and a second position to prevent flow. The method includes flowing air to the inlet; determining an air mass amount in each channel of the plurality of channels; and metering the air mass amount provided to each channel from the inlet as a function of a desired air amount and the air mass amount determined in each channel.